


A night in

by Ravenslayerxx



Series: You make me free [3]
Category: Shameless - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 05:24:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5730997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenslayerxx/pseuds/Ravenslayerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simply just Ian and Mickey having cuddles at home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A night in

**Author's Note:**

> Brains-eat-people: Can you do a fluffy gallavich one shot with them in an apartment, solo, cuddling and watching tv? The more fluff the better :)
> 
> So I kinda out Mandy in to because well I love her but I really hope you like it.

Ian walks through the door letting it slam with a thud "Honey I'm home" he calls out with a sly smirk knowing good and well Mickey despised pet names.

The brunette emerges from the hall his brow arched "About damn time took you long enough" he grumbles

Ian chuckles "Sorry, some of us can't all do scams to make money." He laughs pecking his cheek lightly "So what you want to do tonight" he asks shrugging out of his work jacket. 

Mickey shrugs "Fuck if I care, as long as it involves your dick in me at the end if the night" 

Ian rolls his eyes "Can't go without my cock for one night huh" he teases nibbling at his ear causing a groan. 

"Come on man" he grinds his ass against Ian's groin his cock already hard and throbbing begging to be released from its denim prison.

Just then Mandy walks in "Oh come on! Really you two against our for" she groans in annoyance. 

The brunette rolls his eyes "Can't you fuck off to who ever you're banging these days" she scoffs flipping him off heading out the front door. 

The readhead smiles "Alone at last" he plops onto the couch pulling Mickey so he's straddling his waist. Mickey looks into his hazel hues threading his fingers through his auburn hair.

"Missed you today man" be blushes slightly he hated getting all emotional made him feel weak. Ian's features softened "I missed you too Mickey" he leans up giving him a chaste kiss. 

They put titanic in Mickey laying his head in Ian's lap. The redhead smiles threading his fingers through his brunette locks his thumb stroking over his cheek. 

Hours later Mandy returns to see Mickey sleeping soundly in Ian's lap the redhead hunched over sleeping as well. 

She smiles snapping a photo thinking this is what she wanted some day. Before turning in for the night as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt me here: [ auburn-raven](http://auburn-raven.tumblr.com/#_=_)


End file.
